


Before He Goes

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Story: His Last Bow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson needs a final explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before He Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #20 (Yankee Doodle Came to London) on Watson's Woes. Takes place immediately post-LAST.
> 
> Yankee Doodle Came to London: Doyle seemed to have a fascination for people and things American (three of his four novel-length Sherlock Holmes tales feature someone from North America), and societies as diverse as Pennsylvanian coal-town gangs, the Latter-Day Saints and the KKK appear in Canon. Remember that Watson was whumped by a Chicago gangster in 3GAR. Put something or someone American in your entry (or just have Joan Watson show up), or do an American-based pastiche (or just put Joan Watson in the story, did I mention her?).

Our public reunion after two years apart was a hurried affair, with Von Bork and Martha present. We were able to take a more leisurely pace with our private one at Claridge's Hotel.

We awoke before eight, which gave us plenty of time to make ourselves and the room look decent before Martha was expected with her report. While I was dressing, Holmes was heading to the mirror with shaving kit in hand.

He was going to shave off that horrible goatee and thus be finally rid of his undercover persona, but I had other plans. I made my way to him and embraced him from behind, my voice still husky from sleep. "Wait, Holmes. I need Mr. Altamont to stay a little longer."

A mischievous and hungry glint sparkled in the reflection of my beloved's eyes, and his voice changed from his deep warm tone to a flat American growl. " _Really_ , Doc? I hadn't figured a guy like you'd be keen on a dangerous spy like me."

I fondly rolled my eyes at him and gave him a peck on the nape of his neck before releasing him and making my way to my blank journal on the desk. "Not like _that_. This last case might never be published, but I want it for my own records, and I need him to explain all that ridiculous American slang to me before he's purged from your lumber room."


End file.
